Maledizione di Sangue
by Citrus Fruit Monster
Summary: Romano and Veneciano have a big secret, which could ruin their reputation with the other countries. Can they keep it hidden forever, or will the others eventually find out? Fail Summery, much better than descibed. This is my poor excuse for humor. Rated T for Romano's colorful use of vocabulary.
1. 1

_If I could, I'd go back in time and slap myself in the fucking idiotic face. (It's also really sexy, but for now, it's idiotic)_

And then I'll slap Germany's big potato-shaped face, and maybe kick his balls, just for being Germany.

Yeah, that's a little bit of a random want, but screw you, because you're not me, so fuck what you think. Anyway, _why would you slap yourself Romano? That's kinda stupid. _Well maybe, but not a stupid as the shit I'm in now.

I would slap myself for various reasons. One, leaving my brother with that potato-bastard all the god-damn time.

Well, it's not like I'd send Feliciano off to him while saying "Have a fantastic day with Germany!". Feliciano just kinda left without saying ANYTHING. It was so so fucking-annoying.

…

…but then it would take we awhile to even realize he was gone.

…

Whatever, so I was with, or more like forced to be with Antonio most of the week. Then I'd come home and Feliciano would be having a siesta on the couch.

The _only _couch we have. So I'd have to sit on the floor and watch television. (How selfish is that?) But on the bright side, sitting on our stupid wood floors was uncomfortable. To try and ignore the pain I actually watched the show to try and take my mind off of my aching ass.

I ended up learning good advice from Doctor Phil.

…

I'm getting off topic.

So I shouldn't have left him with Germany, because he ended up _losing _track of my brother one night. So Feliciano wandered away from him.

And here's where shit gets crazy_._

_Seriously crazy._

Above all the people he could've run into in the middle of the night. Like gangsters, or hobos, or drug dealers, or even just plain-normal people…

He managed to find a fucking _vampire. _Seriously Feliciano, _**this isn't fucking Twilight, and you aren't fucking Bella.**_ (Thank GOD)

How did I know he managed find a vampire? Or at least, before he told me? I noticed the second I got home on Friday. Feliciano wasn't on the couch…

…

…

So I guess we'll have a flashback or some shit.

_"Feliciano?" I asked once I finished locking the door. I crossed the room to set a basket of tomatoes on our kitchen counter. "Feliciano? Where are you, damn it?"_

_I didn't get an immediate reply, and for some reason I didn't seem to really care. "The idiot is probably having a siesta in the bed. Like he's supposed to." I thought out loud (I didn't really think he was in earshot). Just to be sure, I knocked on the bedroom door. No reply. So he was asleep? I opened the door just an inch. To my surprise, the light in the room was off. Feliciano didn't care if the light was on or off, he'd just sleep. Assuming that, I continued to open the door, letting the light shine on the bed._

_ "Mmmn"_

_ I paused. Was that Feliciano just now? I decided to turn on the lights…_

_ "GAHH!"_

_ That was Feliciano._

_ "Geez, like some light is really that bad."I told him while turning around to give him my 'You could really use light damn it'._

…

_but then I saw his __**face**_

_It was just so pale. Like paper, and his eyes were tinted a tomato-redish color. Buuut that wasn't all._

_It was the look in his eyes. They were squinted and bright and they just flat-out said. 'TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS OFF.'_

…

_I never thought I'd see that in Feliciano._

…

…

Well, yeah, that's sorta how it went.

Let's get back to today though, and by today I mean, this morning.

When I woke up, the bedroom was still dark. The kind of darkness that could only be found in a room at night. Normally I would've fallen back asleep, but I couldn't.

Well, I could say that I _wouldn't _fall back asleep. I could've, I really could've, but I had to take care of my brother.

ALL

FUCKING DAY

…

or like, most.

Now, having a vampire for a brother, I must say that it's true that they drink blood. However, he can eat food like any normal person, he just has to have blood instead of coffee or juice.

Stupid vampires and their weird appetites.

Anyway, that's what I had to do in the morning. Prepare a cup of blood for Feliciano. Delish~

Not like I'd just get up for _him_ though, I'd get myself coffee. Because it's way to fucking early to be awake without caffeine. It's un-lawful really.

Feliciano couldn't do it because the light _weakens _him. He won't spontaneously combust into ashes like the rumors state. He'd just faint or something if he is outside for too long.

So, carrying a plate-tray-thing with two cups resting on top, I managed to open the door with my elbow (it was difficult because the cups threatened to spill their contents. But I did it without fail, so screw you). Before opening the door anymore, I checked to see if the hallway light was on.

I could've just assumed the light wasn't on because everything was dark.

But no, I had to squint and look at the light switch.

…

…

The fuck is wrong with me?

Anyway, I entered the room, and closed the door behind me. (Again, with difficulty, but I succeeded.) Just in case the light would suddenly turn on and Feliciano would _**scream like all hell has broke loose and enveloped his body. **_

I didn't want to deal with that.

"Wake up." I nonchalantly commanded.

…

'_Commanded?'_

I sound like mother-fucking Germany.

Nonetheless, I was replied with a groan and the sound on sheets moving other each other. I carefully (Because there was no freaking light in the room) walked over to him and handed him hi cup of…

…

Uh…

…

…b-blood.

That's just _so _fucked-up.

So, while I could waste this time telling you how Feliciano had a hard time drinking from the cup because certain teeth were larger and sharper, I'll just clear up a few things.

First, no one knows he's a vampire. Unfortunately, they're starting to suspect something. Hopefully they'll just stop thinking soon, damn it.

Second, he actually gets out of bed around seven, because the sun is 'weak' or something and it doesn't bother him.

…

It feels awkward telling you guys this.

Is it awkward reading it?

…

…anyway. Third, he doesn't come up when the sun is out.

That may have been obvious, but we're freaking _Italy. __**WE'RE A FREAKING SUNNY PENINSULA KNOWN FOR IT'S GOOD SUNNY-NESS.**_

But no, Feliciano hates the sun now, so it's more like _**WE'RE A FREAKING HALF-LIGHTED PENINSULA KNOWN FOR THE WEIRD WAY THE SUN SHINES ON IT.**_

That just sounds so fucked-up.

Fourth, the only time he'll come out during the day is when it's cloudy and the sun is covered. But like I said, this Italy, we (were) known for our sunny-ness.

How would this work then?

…

Oh I know, we are no longer 'North' or 'South', but 'Light' and 'Dark'.

…

There are so many things wrong with that…

_**A/N: This was taken off of my story from a different website (Which obviously allows you to publish stories) and will update more if it's interesting. I have only 8 chapters up though. Review please~ **_


	2. 2

Remember how I told you guys that I'm in shit?

Well now I'm in more.Whoopdie-fucking-do.

A world meeting is coming up soon and FELICIANO and I are invited.

Bad news: Nobody nows about his "vampireism" yet, and yeah, I don't really know what it's called. "Vampireism" is what Google told me.

So unless there are no windows, no lights, and no pasta, then I guess we'll be okay. But of course, nothing ever goes _my _way. Might as well just tell everyone, _"Heeeeey guys! You won't believe what happened last week! Veneciano became a vampire! Yaaaay~" _Let's face it, they wouldn't believe us, or just further question us until the entire meeting time was used just on us. I don't want that, damn-it. (Last, last meeting was all about Feliciano's pasta obsession. And I mean, ALL about it.)

None the less, we were kinda forced to attend (stupid America and his threats).

I browsed through my closet looking for my dark-tan coat, which wasn't there. I wore it yesterday damn it. I don't loss track of things that fast!

"Feli, have you seen my tan coat?" I yelled down the hall, where Feliciano was trying to find his coat too. (You can totally tell that we're very organized.)

"Vee~ The light one or the darker one?" He replied. I let out a heavy sigh. Why couldn't he know by now that I always were the darker coat to meetings. The lighter one just didn't look…_sophisticated._

"You idiot, it's always the darker one." I told him (For the billionth time). Feli emerged a minute later, wearing his usual blue outfit and holding my coat in his hand, making soft "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~" sounds as he approached me. "This one?"

"Yeah, what the hell was it doing in your closet?". Feli shrugged at I put the coat on.

I hoped he would walk away or something, but no, he kept standing in front of me making his "Ve~" sounds again. Not 'Again', sorry. He ALWAYS makes those god-awful-cheerful sounds.

But maybe he didn't move I was kinda staring back at him, if I remember.

He was wearing light colors, so maybe nobody would notice how pale he was? For once I'm thankful his eyes are always closed, nobody will see his now-red eyes. Just to be sure, maybe he should put on bronzer?

"Just to be sure, maybe you should put on bronzer?

…

He gave me such an eccentric face.

I hate it when I think out loud. No use trying to cover up, I need to just go along with what I'm thinking.

"I mean, because you're pale, or something, damn it." Gosh I'm so embarrassed, I can feel my face becoming red with embarrassment. Hopefully Feliciano's cluelessness will kick in and he won't notice.

…

He just half-smiled at me

OH GOD HE NOTICED.

"Vee~ Don't worry Romano! I'll be fine." Was he trying to reassure me? What if he passed out?

"What if you pass out?"

Oh for fucks sake. I hate my brain.

_I hate you, I hatehatehate you._

I'm pretty sure that I'm _radiating_ with redness now.

"I'll be fine~" He gleefully repeated. He better be, because if he does, I'll be the one to explain his condition.

Maybe I could make something up? We recently found out he's allergic to light_. _No, that won't work. Feli used to always be outside and was never bothered by sunlight. _He recently became allergic to light. _That's better. From spending to much time hanging out with the potato-bastard.I'll add that in just to give explanation, and to make Germany feel as shitty as I do too. Hehehe. (I fucking hate it when I mentally giggle)

"Well anyway, thanks for getting my coat." I said as I pushed Feliciano aside so I could continue walking down out narrow hall way.

But because Feliciano is Feliciano, he didn't care about being pushed into a wall. He bounced happily behind me. Again, making those annoying "Ve~" sounds. Is that he sound he makes when he breaths or something? He just never stops damn-it!

"What are you so happy about, damn you. These world meeting are a pain in my ass!" I grumbled as we got into our car. Feliciano looked at me like the answer the most obvious thing ever.

"Ve~ It's because I get to see Germany and Japan again!" He practically yelled happily in my ear. I honestly just wanted to stop talking to him, so I didn't reply, hoping he'd just shut up too.

"Aren't you excited to see Toni too~?"

Noooooooooo. Feli always has to be talking about_ something._

I grumbled and turned the keys. "Why would I be?" I replied. "He's too damn cheerful, get on my nerves."

"But being cheerful is wonderful Lovi~"

"Not to everyone."

I switched the car into 'Reverse' and backed out of the garage.

"I can't wait for the meeting~"

Honestly, I could wait.


	3. 3

I bet you guys thought I got nervous a lot right?

WRONG

I will admit I loss my tempter _sometimes _and may get a teeny bit scared _occasionally_…

But never nervous.

I swear though, I must have looked so _freaked _while walking down the hall. Maybe even paler than Feliciano (which would be saying something). If you think about it, how could I not be nervous? Wondering why I'm nervous still?

Read the previous Chapter, bastard?

Back onto my _sweating-like-a-sinner-in-church _issue, we finally reached the door to the World Meeting Room.

I wasn't really in a hurry for everyone to notice how pale we were and start mistaking both of us for vampires, so I just studied the door for awhile. The door's number is R129 written in silver Osaka font.

…

Don't ask how I know that, fine?

I can proudly tell you the door was made of Oak wood though. I had to help Antonio remodel his house (actually, he more-or-less forced me to 'help') and he put me in charge of anything wood.

Being Italian, I can't just let his house contain poor material wood. Oak is the best kind, I would have to say.

"Fratello, are you going to open the door?" I heard someone ask me.

I turned my head to find my brother, looking at me with a concerning expression.

Right. World Meeting. Vampires. I'm really nervous. I'm currently _not _remodeling Antonio's house. Vampires.

Damn, I get off topic so easily don't I?

"Oooh yeah." I replied, saying it like I totally forgot, which wasn't a complete lie. I slowly extended my arm and put my (pale and slippery) hand on the doorknob (also silver) and opened it.

…aaaaand…

Nobody seemed to notice our entrance, or even acknowledge.

So far so good!

But still cautious of probably how pale I looked, I tried to get to my assigned seat without anyone noticing me.

Initiating Canada mode.

"Hoooolllllaa Lovi~"

Fail miserably.

Damn you Spaniard.

"Ciao Bastard." I answered politely, turning to face him.

As if the designer of the room wanted to torture me, a mirror so happened to be hanging on the wall right behind him.

I looked as nervous as fuck. My hair was unkept and wild, sticking out here and there. I was paler than usual, and the others could easily assume that I splashed water on my face. In a nutshell, I probably ran a marathon.

But because Spain was Spain, he didn't notice.

He pouted at my response, "That isn't very nice, Lovi. I haven't seen you since forever!"

"Try last week." I frowned. He couldn't even remember something as major as house remodeling? Shameful.

"Oh thats right! Thanks for that, I_** LOVE**_ the oak." He smiled cheek-to-cheek like he always does. "Did Ita come?"

"Of course, he's always invited. Hell, we were all invited."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. How has he been lately?

"

_Resting endlessly in a dark, dusty bedroom avoiding any contact with light like he'd dissolve and die and drinking blood. _"Okay, I guess."

"That's wonderful~ _Muy Bueno! _Would you like a tomato?" He merrily asked me, reaching into his bag to pull out the red fruit.

This may sound completely insane and crazy, but I wasn't in the mood. "No, maybe you should ask Veneciano."

…

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-__**WHAT DID I SAY?**_

Not only did I go out of my own character and denied a tomato, I recommended that he ask Feliciano. Feliciano's a vampire now! Surely Spain isn't oblivious enough to overlook that.

While Spain was trying to process the fact that I turned down a tomato, I searched frantically for Feliciano (while trying not to look frantic). Finally, I spotted him talking to the potato-bastard.

Not Germany though, the one with the red eyes and such. I let out a small sigh of relief. If I remember he was an Albino, maybe pale was the norm for him.

"_Que?" _Spain finally managed to speak.

"I just ate before I got here, dumbass." I lied.

A smile let me know that he was relieved. "Oh, that's great! I was worried about you for a moment."

"Yeah?"

"Ya know, 'cuz you never turn down tomatoes."

"Yeah."

"So…because you did I was kinda worried."

"Yeah?"

"…"

"…"

"So Ita would like one~?". Goodness, how can he recover from shock so fast? Worst of all, I was hoping he would forget about my insipid recommendation and go away.

"Uh, maybe?" I replied stupidly.

"Where is he then?"

I would have normally said, "Fuck off and find him on your own, bastard." but then again…

I'll remind you again…

…for the billionth time…

He's a vampire. Sure Spain's oblivious could prevent him from seeing an elephant in a room, but if it's about someone he cares about, example: Feli being a vampire, he'll notice real fast.

"Um…" I have to think my way out of this fast. Spain is already looking around for him, but hasn't spotted him yet. Perhaps I can lie and say Feliciano went to the bathroom?

I don't have much time, it's all I got.

"I think he wen-"

_**BLEEEEEEEEEEP**_

Whatever that sound was, it made everyone stop conversation and turn to the source of the interrupting sound. Even causing Spain to stop looking for my brother.

Which was a buzzer

In Germany's hand.

"Everybody take your seats, ve vill be starting now!" Germany yelled over the crowd.

I will mention this once and only once, _Thank you Potato-Face_

…

Don't tell him I thought that though.

"Awwh." Spain moaned, "I'll just see him afterwards then~" He chimed and walked away, to his seat. I sighed in relief and sat next to Feli.

"Fine, now zat everyone is seated and is focused, ve vill began now."

This will be one damn long meeting. …


	4. 4

**_A/N: Just in case you're wondering why I'm updating so much, so fast, I'd just like to explain, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this already, that I have had this story written all the way to the eighth chapter. I want to get it up to date here as well has my other story-posting-place (Quotev). So I'll be posting frequently. Just felt like I had to clear that up ^^_**

Damn you to hell author,

Forcing me to live through this horrid world meeting,

With horrid people with horrid 'World-saving-ideas' (coughcoughAMERICAcoughcough) and horrid 'potato-faces'. ()

They were so horribly horrid I couldn't block the horridness out of my mind. So I was forced to pay attention instead of daydreaming and ignoring the horridness like I usually did.

But it's their fault! If they didn't look so especially horrid during this horrid world meeting, the normally three-hour meeting could've been three-minutes instead of three-days.

Did that make any sense?

It better had, because I'm not rephrasing anything for you bastards.

…

Woah woah woah. I don't need your pity! I didn't feel so bad in the beginning.

Like in the previous chapter, nobody even noticed my brother and mine's appearance. So I was fairly happy.

Then Spain-bastard came and ruined it.

Then he went away and I was happy again.

_Theeen _the meeting started like any normal meeting. America rambled on about 'Being a hero!' and 'Saving the world with robots!' while England was yelling at him. 'Shut you damned burger-wanker!' or some sort of British speak that I'm unfamiliar with.

Anyway, while those two continued to endlessly argue, I scanned the room for any… um… people who appeared to have noticed my brother's…vampireism.

I'm starting to like that word.

I should create an entire fucking dictionary out of my own words!

The english language will never be the same. It will be much better!

…

Ahem, moving on…

Nobody seemed to give a shit during the meeting, except Japan, who was trying to remove England's hands from America's throat. The Bad Touch Trio (I'll refer to them as BTT from now on? Okay? Saying it all out is a mouth full) were joking among themselves.

Let's see…

Russia was threatening the Baltics, which just looked like a way to distract himself from his more-than-family-friendly little sister.

Germany was yelling at everyone to calm down…

China was trying to sell his 'Chinese merchandise".

Yup, it all seemed acceptable.

Nothing was wrong.

Everything was normal, and right, and just…

…

I sound like a freaking narrator for a movie!

…

Well, with everyone else acting like themselves and not aware of the vampire in the room, I checked to see how that vampire was holding up.

Let's say I should've checked him first. Veneciano was sitting directly in front of an _open window._ Where the sun was giving his sensitive skin direct sunlight. The meeting was already… what… half an hour long now? He looked completely drained of energy, like he could just pass out any moment.

I don't need that. I don't need any of that.

I don't want the meeting's attention on _us _okay?

Sadly, I was afraid for a moment that I would get just that, because while my brother swayed tiredly (almost looked like he was drunk) in his seat…

I only then noticed Prussia.

Sitting two seats to the left of my brother.

Looking at him with a very concerned face.

What was going through my mind right when I noticed this?

Something like… _OhshitsweetmotheroffuckI'-ase_.

…

Overeating much?

NOPE.

You aren't in _my _shit, bastards.

Prussia just continued to look all concerned at shit at him, so I was worried that France or Spain (who he was previously joking around with) would catch on.

I don't need Spain to know.

I absolutely despise the even thought of having France know.

On a good note, with his staring at all, he didn't look like he would tell anyone soon.

Or at the moment.

…

Oh I couldn't go with 'or'. I needed to be sure. 'Positive without a second though' sure.

Sadly, I wasn't quite sure how to do that.

Prussia got a great head start though. By making eye-contact with me.

I fucking hate being caught in eye-contact.

Here were my options, assuming Prussia wanted an answer from me about Veneciano's vampireism. If I looked away, Prussia would most likely assume I don't care about it and yell "HEY, ZE MOST AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS DISCOVERED SOMETHING ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME. KESESESESE~" and blurt the secret out like Veneciano didn't have feelings. However if I remained in the eye-contact things could get awkward. So without really thinking…

I pointed to my wristwatch.

_Sigh, _it's obvious he knows guys. I know he cares about my brother too, and I don't want him to blurt it out, or deal with his unending desires for an answer.

So at the end of this extra horribly horrid meeting of horrid people.

I'll tell him everything.


	5. 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews, sometimes I wonder if you're reading the same story I'm writing…**_

Immediately after Germany announced lunch break, the entire room _sprinted _towards the exit, like they haven't eaten in a week or something.

Well everyone except Veneciano, anyway. Being a vampire in the direct sunlight for around an hour can really do something to one's speed.

Anyway…

As a result of the people in the room all sprinting at the exit, I was pushed along into the crowd.

Maybe I could lose Prussia.

Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him anything after all! I'm not a fan or crowds (or people) but I am thankful for this one. I'll just head to the building's food center and eat some tomatoes or something for lunch.

Hm.

I wonder what Veneciano will do, being a…vampire and all.

Oh gosh, I hope that becomes so less awkward to think.

_Your brother is a VAAAMPIRRRE_

Shut up brain! I hate you!

…

…

So…um…lunch, we were talking about lunch? Yes, we were. Lunch, tomatoes for lunch.

Once the crowd exited the room, it mixed with herds of countries from other conference rooms in the building. They were also sprinting to the food center. So now a entire fucking army was practically pushing me towards the food center.

I didn't recognize anyone of them. (except America, who was leading the group. Typical)

I was sure that, in this crowd, I escaped Prussia. Not that I was sure he was chasing me or anything, but I am sure he wanted me to tell him about Veneciano.

At that small moment, I felt as if the entire fucking universe was just lifted from my shoulders.

Sadly, I felt something grab wrist. Something like a hand.

"H-Hey, who the hell-" I started to yell/ask to whoever rudely grabbed my wrist. I was cut off when the person started dragging me out of the crowd. I couldn't see who grabbed my wrist. "Where the hell are you taking me? Who the fuck are you?"

"Shut up, you'll attract attention!" The person snapped back, and my heart skipped a beat.

Prussia. Prussia found me, and is now dragging me away. Just when I thought I escaped him.

I proceeded to flip my shit, pulling against his pull, and yelling at him to "Fuck off".

Against my protests, Prussia succeeded in pulling me out of the crowd and into the nearest door in the hall. The janitor's closet. The German pushed me in and closed the door behind himself once we were both inside, then he turned to face me and folded his arms.

"What is going on here?" He yelled at me. He leaned back against the door, blocking anyone's entrance, and my escape.

I'm trapped. Fuck.

"It seems you've thrown me into a closet, bastard." I snapped back, folding my arms as well.

"Don't become a smart ass on me, Romano, you know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"You are so un-awesome!" He exclaimed, stomping his foot. "Just what happened to little-Ita-chan?"

So he did notice.

"So you did notice." I thought out loud. Oh dammit, I fucking hate myself whenever I do that.

"I'm surprised no one else did." Prussia then unfolded his arms and shrugged. "I guess someone with only my level of awesomeness could notice. Although, it is pretty obvious."

"Shouldn't extreme paleness be normal for you? Considering you're an albino." I pointed out. The thought had been bugging me, shouldn't that be normal for him? The red eyes, pale skin.

"Well, yes, it is. But I'm not an idiot! I know another albino when I see one, and Ita-chan was_ not_ an albino when I last saw him. So something had to have happened." Prussia replied, folding his arms again. Why can't he just decide if he wants to fold his arms or not?

He hadn't noticed Veneciano was a vampire yet, just that he was different.

This will be more awkward to explain than I first thought.

"Well good job, Potato-freak, you guessed correctly." I said. It was the only thing I could think of to say.

Prussia tilted his head to the side a little. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I would prefer not to, actually."

"Too bad."

No way out of this, my options are Tell Prussia Veneciano's a vampire, or fight him and escape.

Unfortunately, there is no way in hell I can beat Prussia in a fight of any sort. Maybe I can just postpone telling him until the bell for the conference rings.

"M-maybe I can tell you after this stupid meeting." I tried. Prussia shook his head.

"You will tell me right here, right now."

"I think after the meeting will be a more convenient time to expla-"

"This can't wait 'til after the meeting!" He yelled back at me, which I will admit, scared me a bit.

…

Okay, fine.

It scared me a lot.

I started to back away from him, but since we were in a small room, a closest, I bumped into the wall after two steps back. "It isn't too important actually. Th-there isn't much to explain…" I lied to him.

"Then why did you look so nervous in the meeting? Why do you look so nervous now?" His mouth turned upward, into a smirk. "Romano, you are a bad liar."

"Shut up." I grumbled, turning away. "I don't want to tell you."

After he didn't immediately reply, I looked back at him to see what exactly he was doing. Once I was looking at him again he frowned. "Then you can stay in this closet until you do."

"What!" He couldn't seriously do that. "You can't do that, we'll miss the rest of the meeting!"

"Since when have you cared about missing a meeting?"

"Since my brother became a vampire! That's when, dumbass!"

"…"

…

_AAAAHHH SHIT. _I knew that one day, my thinking-becomes-talking-out-loud problem would eventually do this.

Release a secret.

Once I realized what I said, which was right after it escaped my brain and out my mouth, I turned my _entire _body away. So I was facing the wall entirely.

I didn't even check Prussia's reaction. I'm not sure if I want to though.

What if Prussia wasn't trustworthy? He could run off and tell everyone.

He would undoubtedly tell Germany, considering he is the albino's brother. What would happen if Germany turned Veneciano away? Sure I don't like Germany, but my brother does.

Would he forgive me?

What if Spain thought out and abandoned me too?

Before I knew it, I had tears running down my eyes. Those two are the only people who really care about me…

"H-hey." I heard Prussia cracked voice say, "Are you crying over there?"

I sniffed and whipped my eyes, "N-no dammit! S-something must of g-gotten into my eye!"

"Sounds like you're crying."

"Shut up!" I yelled, causing more tears to overflow. "Y-you weren't supposed t-to know t-that! N-nobody was! A-and I can't-t believe I just f-fucking told you!" I choked back a sob and whipped my eyes again, causing them to get puffy. "An-and knowing you you'll pr-probably tell the others a-and th-"

I was interrupted, again, by Prussia.

Hugging me.

Like,

what the crapola.

I stopped crying for a bit to process what he was doing. Then again, my processing was interrupted by Prussia again. (He was interrupting me so much today! Ugh!)

"I understand. No one will know." He simply said, then he let me go.

I returned to processing the moment.

…

He wouldn't tell anyone! Maybe Prussia wasn't half bad after all. I turned away from the wall to actually _Thank_ him.

But the door slammed shut once I was facing the other way.

And the bell for the start of the conference went off.

Despite the unwelcoming thought of having to return to the meeting, the relief of Prussia not spilling the news to everyone else was even greater.

For once, I happily walked back to the room.


	6. 6

The rest of the meeting, despite its horridness, went smooth. Prussia kindly offered his seat to Veneciano, so he wouldn't be in the direct sunlight anymore. Even so, since we was in the sunlight for even the slightest amount of time, he was pretty tired.

Well like exhausted, actually. The others could easily confuse us for waltzing with each other as I helped him walk to the car. The idiot couldn't even walk in a straight line!

I managed to get him inside the car without him spontaneously combusting though. I closed the passenger door and speed-walked to the other side. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as poss-

"Hey! Romano! Wait uuuuuuuuuuuup!" A very pale man waved to me.

Prussia. What the fuck does he want now?

"Potato-jerk-face," I addressed kindly, "What do you want from me?"

"Honestly," he replied, stopping to lean against my car, "I'm still curious."

"About what, dumbass?"

Pointed to the window, where Veneciano was now asleep.

"Oh." I gulped.

"So, perhaps you could drive me to your house an-"

"Hows a 'hell no' Prussia?" I opened up the passenger door.

"You just said 'no' Romano." Prussia raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Yet, you open the door for me~ Nobody really denies the awesom-"

"I didn't ask for you to rant on about how 'awesome' you are, fuckface. I'll drive you to _your _house." I left the passenger door open and turned to open the door to the driver's seat. "I can answer your 'curious' questions while I drive you."

Prussia didn't really respond, but I heard him enter my car, mumbling his stupid 'Kesesesesese' laugh as he did.

Unnecessary happiness is unnecessary._ It gives me a rash,_ I swear it is so annoying.

Vampireism is a serious case!

…

Did I already mention that?

Awh, who gives a fuck?

Veneciano might.

…

Whatever, I hope this potato-jerk lives nearby. I don't want to explain much to him- to anyone! "What is your address anyway?"

"I live with my bruder, of course!" He happily (Why the fuck did he sound so happy anyway?) answered me.

I scratched my arm, which felt suddenly irritated, "Oh yes, him. I know where he lives." I sighed.

He lived like, ten miles from here.

FUUUUUUUU-

I'LL END UP TELLING HIM EVERYTHINNNNG!

Ignoring the want to just throw him out of my car, I instead turned on the car and slowly backed out the parking space.

"So just what the fuck do you need to know?" I asked.

"Can we start with 'how?'"

"Really?"

"Dead-awesome-serious."

Again with the awesome.

Drop-awesomly-dead potato-bastard.

"Fine." I grumbled as I finally entered the highway. "You ask me first, then."

"I already asked, how?" Prussia repeated, sounding less happy.

I RUINED HIS MOOD. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"In a nutshell, Vene ran into a vampire."

"…"

"When it was dark."

"…"

"And he was alone…"

"…"

Why wasn't he responding?

Wait…

"He was supposed to be with your brother-"

"Wait, why wasn't West with him?" He finally spoke up.

Prussia sounded a little angry when he asked me that.

MENTAL FIST-PUMP, Y-EE-EH-ESS!

THROWN UNDER THE BUS, GERMANY!

THROWN DOWN! DOWWWWN.

/inhale/

Okay okay, lets keep going

Feeling happy with my achievement, I figured, 'why the fuck not, I'll add more'.

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound angry (I was so happy that I made Germany look like the bad-guy). "I bet that if Vene was with Germany, things could've ended up differently."

"I bet," He immediately responded. "Why wasn't Germany with him, as planned?"

"Vene said…that he wondered off with that Japanese guy." I said, trying not to smirk. "So that's how he ended up alone."

"Is that so…" Prussia said, his voice drifting as he ended his sentence. Through the mirror, I saw Prussia reach to pet Vene's head. "I have another question then."

"Shoot."

"How has Ita-chan been about it?" He paused. "It being, the vampireism."

Oh yes, language spread- o1 persons.

Sadly, I didn't know the answer, I never asked him. The whole vampire topic just seemed so awkward to talk about.

I mumbled around a bit, trying to find a way to answer his question. "H-he seems fine." is all I could think of.

"He seems?" Prussia looked at me through the mirror. "You don't know?"

"Damn it Prussia, I never really asked him." I angrily replied, exiting the highway as I did.

"What kind of bruder are you?"

"Well…what kind of brother raises his brother to abandon friends to vampires?" I asked, trying to make Germany loom bad, again, and to get the subject off of me.

"Romano."

"…"

"You don't think West will feel guilty if he knows?"

"He won't know!" I yelled, sharply turning to the left. "You said nobody else would know, idiot."

"Don't think West deserves to know?"

"No." I answered. "I don't."

"…"

"Do. Not. Tell him!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Fine." He said, "Nobody else will know. I hope you realize that this can't stay hidden forever."

"We'll have to see." I replied, stepping on the brake. "Here is your house, potato-fucker, now get out of my car."

"Oh, thank you." He opened the car door and started to leave, "I still have more questions, I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

"Actually Prussia I don-"

"Thanks~ Kesesese! Tomorrow it is!"

…

Then he shut the car door…

…and left.

Just like that.

"Fine…" I mumbled to myself. "Make your own plans.

"

I turned the keys and booted up the car again, finally planning to go home.

"Ro-ma?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned my attention to Vene, who looked up at me with half-open/awake eyes. "W-what was Prussia d-doing in the car?"

"Um." I stuttered, trying to think of an answer. "H-he…"

"Because I thought t-that maybe he knew?"

…

I must have given Veneciano a really pitiful and sad look.

Because his eyes shot right open.

"Funny story Vene…"


	7. 7

**_A/n: Another OTP of mine; Itacest. It's so adorable I had to write a nice, brotherly-chapter about it. I hope you don't mind~_**

_**I JUST HAD THESE SUDDEN FEELS. Okay, okay, sorry, read ahead XD**_

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, knocking on the bedroom door. "Can you even fucking hear me?"

Veneciano didn't give me an actual reply, perhaps just a few 'sniff's here and there.

So, to get you up to date on what happened between the chapters…we can start with the fact the Vene know that Prussia know about his 'Vampireism' (It's getting easier to say/think) and has shunned me.

Yeah, that's right.

Shunned, Ignored, 'given-the-silent-treatment', exedra exedra. So now, he's locked himself in the bedroom, and isn't giving a fuck towards my apologizes.

Yup, I'm actually apologizing. For something I did.

Believe it. (/shot for Naruto reference)

…

Haha, moving on…

Just as Prussia rudely announced, or planed-on-his-own, really, he was coming over today.

For what, I don't know, he just said 'I'm zo awzome!' and decided that planning a visit to my house without even asking for my opinion was acceptable.

And it wasn't.

It never is. (I mean I never do that to Spain. Noooooooo)

…

In a nutshell, Prussia is coming over, my brother isn't listening to me.

"Come'on, Veneciano. Prussia is coming over later." I tried again, knocking on the door.

I heard some shifting of sheets from the other side of the door, but no voice.

At least he's not DEAD or something.

…

Not like I was worried about that. Haha, nope. Never worried.

Ever.

Hahaha…not lying either.

…

Okay whatever.

Maybe when Prussia comes Veneciano will be polite and come out and hug him like he usually does.

Or Prussia will knock the door down and reassure Vene on everything.

But that would cost money, so hopefully Vene will just be polite.

"Wh-"

I tuned myself back into the world, and out of my thoughts. The door appeared to be talking to me.

"Wh-what did Prussia say…?"

Oh, no, not the door, my brother, on the other side of the door.

I guess I was still in the clouds.

Metaphorically, duh.

"He promised to keep it a secret, idiot." I folded my arms, are we going to get somewhere now?

"A-are you s-sure?" He sobbed. Great, he was crying. I don't deal with crying very well.

"It's okay, Vene." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Come out now."

I was again replied with the sounds which proved there was movement on the other side of the door, but no voices. I might as well give up, he won't corporate.

"Ven-" I began to say, before the door creaked open just an inch, enough for me to see one of Veneciano's red eyes and some skin, which was wet with tears.

Is he really that upset over the entire thing?

…

Tsk, damn it, I feel pretty sorry for him. He must be sad. He can't go frolic in the meadows or whatever shit he did when he went outside. He can't stay in a bright room for an hour without threatening to pass out. Whatever he could do before, he can't. It's obvious he's really upset about it, but the most upsetting thing for him I think is he's afraid his friends will leave him. Because of his 'Vampireism'.

Oh damn, I actually feel pretty bad for him. Worse, he's crying, and I have no clue what to fucking do.

So, doing the only, and first thing that came to mind, I extended my arms like I was going to hug him or something shitty and soft like that.

I don't know much about my brother, but I know he loves hugs.

Once he noticed what I was actually doing, he burst out of the room and _glomped _me, putting his head on my chest and sobbing like he just witnessed a whole truck-load of kittens massacred.

What a hell of a simile, huh?

I returned his _glomp-hug _by putting one hand on his back and another on his head, petting him softly and calming, trying to calm him down. "Shh…" I repeated.

He slowly started to calm down. From absolute pure-sadness-sobbing to small sniffles.

"Be nice to Prussia when he comes over." I told him.

"V-ve…" Italy whined, sniffing. "H-how can I be m-mean to him?"

I held back a little laugh. How could I be so stupid.

Vene never gets mad.


	8. 8

**A/n: This is the latest chapter I have written, so now I have to get back to normal update times and writing, which will be soon, since school is out in a day. Thank you for reviews and favorites~**

Where do I start…?

Hm…

…

…

The best placed to start would be with the _first _knock on our door.

Yes yes, that's probably the best way to start this chapter off. Right after Vene was calmed down and pasta-filled, there was a knock on the door. Prussia had arrived, an hour later than he said he would arrive.

While approaching the door, I gathered up all the stupid reasons why I should be mad at him, to get back to being upset and angry and very very _**in character **_for me. I was mad at Prussia for "planning" this appointment "with me" and ending up being an hour late.

Once I felt furious enough, I swung open the door and yelled at him in my loudest possible voice. "Now you arrive you ungrateful piece of shit! I'm so fucking angry…" but I felt the last word fade off.

Prussia wasn't there, it was our mailman. Our mailman, who looked quite surprised.

I swear, my face must of looked as bright as the mother-fucking Sun. At least, it FELT that way.

Even in his state of shock, he shakily extended his hand to me. In it was an envelope. "F-for Mr.V-vargas?"

"Y-yes that is me." I quietly replied. I feel so fucking guilty.

Note to self: Make sure you know whose at the door.

But watch as I forget it…

…and do it again.

I accepted his letter and he eagerly left. Leaving me standing on our doorstep feeling like the actual idiot I am. After his car was out of sight, I entered the house again.

The dropped the letter on the coffee-table and face-planted onto the couch to muffle my embarrassing scream.

_That was so awkward that was so awkward._

"Lovi~ Are you okay?" Veneciano asked, walking into the room. He was wearing his black shirt with the blue tie and jeans, which just made his skin look even paler.

"Um…" I stammered, still not looking up from the couch. "I am fine."

"I thought I heard a scr-"

"Nope. Nope no one screamed."

"But I'm sur-"

"Nope."

"Roma?"

"Nope."

"…"

"Nope."

…

After that "conversation" Vene welcomed himself to the couch I was laying on. To make room I had to sit upright. "Who was-a at the door?"

"The mailman." I answered, I looked at the almost-forgotten letter. Vene seemed to have noticed it too.

Now that I'm actually looking at it, the letter wasn't normal. First, the envelope wasn't white. It was black.

Who the hell sends a letter in a black envelope?

Who the hell _makes _black envelopes?

In the corner, the address was written in… white pen? (Again, who makes this shit?) The handwriting was slanted, cursive, and obviously from a girl. She left off her name, we don't know who sent it.

I sure as hell haven't met any girl weird enough to send a creepy black letter to me. Maybe it was for Veneciano? The mailman had said that the letter was for , that could be my brother too.

Before I could ask, the doorbell rang. I remembered the Self-Note I made for myself and calming stood up to greet the visitor.

Yes, this time, it was Prussia.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I yelled, remembering all those reasons I was angry. "You plan to come over and arrive an hour and a half fucking late! What the actual fuck?"

Prussia just raised his hands up in a surrendering way. "West didn't understand why I had to leave to Ita's house. I had to make up an awesome excuse, then there was traffic."

"Whatever, just come in." I left the door open for Prussia to close when he entered and sat back down on the couch. He followed in after me and closed the door. When he turned his face lit-up when he saw Vene.

"Ve~ Prussia~" Vene chimed, glomping Prussia hard enough that he stepped back a bit, but none-the-less returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you Ita-chan! How have you been?" Prussia happily asked, unaware of Veneciano's sudden expression change.

…

After Vene didn't actually respond, and just sort of… gave the wall behind them a glaring look, Prussia realized how exactly dumb his question was.

"I-I mean to say, how are you holding up?" He nervously rephrased. Vene seemed fine with the new question, and said he was okay. Then Prussia and him awkwardly de-hugged. Vene returned to his seat next to me, Prussia sat on the couch parallel to us.

"So…" Prussia began. "What are we going to do about this?"

"About me?" Veneciano asked, sounding irritated and offended. What had suddenly gotten into him?

"That's not really what I meant. I mean…the whole…vampire-thing."

I almost said _"It's vampireism." _but I had enough embarrassment for the day.

"Right." I said instead. "You came to solve this?"

Veneciano was just about to say something, but Prussia beat him. "This can't stay secret forever, the others, and stupid as some are, will notice." He reasoned. "I think we should just… do something before that happens."

Whatever Vene was about to say died inside his mouth. He looked over to the right. "Ve…that'd be nice. I want to be-a able to go outside." He smiled. "And play football again~"

Prussia smiled his stupid smile. "That's why me, the awesome Prussia, has come up with some ideas!"

"Oh?" I hummed in a question-like tone.

"Yeah, so I was thinking. Maybe we could make some sort of potion! Like, put some chemicals…"

"No no no." I interrupted. "That's horrible, so stupid, I am never letting Veneciano drink some randomly mixed chemicals."

Prussia pouted. "My other idea was that we would take him to some church and…"

This time Veneciano interrupted. "No! V-ve…I mean, I don't think the church l-like vampires."

Even though he was trying to sound calm, I knew what he meant. Vampires are considered unholy. Taking his to the church might just as well be bring him in to be executed.

Prussia shrugged, not catching on. "That's all I have…" he calmly said, like the topic suddenly wasn't worth any concern. Moving onto a different topic, Prussia mentioned the eerie envelope.

"The mailman brought it in." I explained. "It's addressed to one of us."

"It's creepy."

"Oh my God, I didn't know you were Sherlock."

"No need for the sarcasm, Roma."

"Ve!" Veneciano yelled to stop our probably-would've-been-endless exchange of statements. "Should-a we read it?"

Prussia and I exchanged some strange look before agreeing to read the creepy-fuck-ass letter. Thankfully, the actual paper the letter was written on was white, so it wasn't hard to read.

Unfolding the letter, I read it out loud:

_Dear Mr. Vargas,_

_I know you're nervous reading this, and I apologize for the black envelope, it is the only kind I am given, my teacher doesn't do well with bright. This letter is meant to just be friendly. I hope you see it that way._

_I am also aware of your current situation, and my collages and I would be grateful to help, with a small favor in return. I would like to meet with one of you, either of you, most preferred- both of you, at the "Il meglio dei Francesi", a very formal French restaurant in Rome._

_Now I know this must be shocking. A complete stranger is asking you to meet with her at a formal restaurant for the first time we meet. I am sorry for the sudden request, but if you could, and would, make the meeting tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. I'll mark the party under my name, "Mrs. D'Aubigne"_

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_With love, Anastaise D'Aubigne._

_**The Vampire **_


	9. 9

**A/n: I published another story - s/8170155/1/Voices -A Hetalia Spamano fanfic because there aren't enough on this website already -.-**

** I just wanted to write my own ^^ Sorry that this chapter is very short . The next one will be longer**

I didn't read the 'The Vampire' part at the end to prevent Veneciano from flipping his shit, because the smallest and simplest things tend to do that.

"Anastaise D'Aubigne." Prussia repeated. "Sounds french."

"Probably why she requested a French restaurant." I told him, I refolded the letter to prevent anyone from reading the last line. In the corner of my eye I saw Vene looking at me. "What is it?"

"So…who is she?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't recognize her name." His eyes dropped slightly, "What did she mean by 'being aware of our current situation, does she mea-"

"Mafia." I lied, my palms feeling sweaty. He can't find out it's the vampire who bite him, he just can't. "G-getting a little out of control- Maybe she wants to help?"

Prussia hummed. "Still seems weird, black envelopes and all." Vene nodded.

Tsk, I bet they don't want me to go, but I actually do. Maybe Anastaise feels guilty about biting him, and will fix it. That would involve brining Vene though, and he would most likely throw a tantrum in the restaurant. He told me himself he's frightened of them (and after what has happened, I can't blame him.)

I'll go alone.

"So." Prussia asked, "Will you guys go?"

"Since it's (probably) about the Mafia, I'll go." I announced. Veneciano doesn't deal with the Mafia a whole lot…scratch that, ever. He probably won't be interested.

Just as I thought, Vene nodded. We agree.

…

"Well look at that! It's already one." Prussia broke the (slightly awkward) silence. "Ita, do you think you could make us something."

"Hey bastard I can cook to-"

"Sure~!" Vene interrupted, jumping a little where he stood, obviously excited to cook. He ran off into the other room to prepare the meal.

Since he was gone, perhaps I should tell Prussia who really wrote the letter.

"Wait." I called Prussia, and he stopped following Veneciano and gave me his attention. "There's something you need to know, about that letter anyway."

"What?"

"Anastaise is a vampire." The words came out more casually then I expected them too. "The vampire."

I had Prussia's full attention now. "_The _vampire? Like as in the one who…" He stopped, and looked behind his shoulder at the hallway Vene walked down earlier. He turned back to me when he was sure he was still in the kitchen cooking. "As in the one who … _turned_ Ita?"

I nodded. "Vene can't know." I told him. "So stay here while I meet her and keep your damn mouth shut, bastard."

He gave me a thumbs-up sign. "You can count on me! As far as I know, you're meeting a normal french woman who wants to help with the mafia."

Right after he finished his sentence, Veneciano returned to the room, holding two bowls of pasta in each hand, and a third one carefully balanced on his left arm. Prussia grabbed the one of his arm to he could move easier. "Ve~, Pastaaa."

I took advantage of the time Prussia and Vene were talking to think about what Anastaise wanted. She said her collages and her wanted a small favor in return for dealing with Vene's 'Vampireism', however she would do that. I'm not sure what they want, but anything to deal with this problem.

For now, I'll just have to wait until seven tomorrow.


	10. 10

Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh _oh gosh!_

Why did it just have to occur to me that I was meeting up with a vampire? Before a few minutes ago, I was all ready to go, like, _We'll just meet up with some crazy-ass vampire woman and-_

**VAMPIRE?**

Now I'm freaking out, which is weird, because my brother is a vampire so I really shouldn't be freaking out.

But I was.

I had decided to wear a formal black suit that I usually only wore for meetings or anything of that importance. Meeting a vampire is of such importance right? Also, I'm assuming vampires love the color black.

…

Or should I wear red?

…

Pfft, who has ever heard of a red suit? I'll stick with this black one. Plus, if I wore red, Anastaise may suck my blood. I like my blood.

I mean…er…keeping it where it…um…is.

…

Anyway…

I wasn't really concerned on calming myself down, I was focused on keeping my freaking out _hidden. _Because if Vene saw me worried, he'd rather assume I'm afraid of girls (which I'm not, damn it) or may get suspicious and ask who I am really meeting up with.

No way am I letting him know that.

"Okay Vene, potato-ass, I'm off." I called out as I opened the door.

"Have fun~" Vene called after me.

_I'll have all the fucking fun in the world~ _I wanted to yell back sarcastically, but it would probably be best not to. I want to leave without Veneciano having to worry, or feel like something bad will happen while I'm out…

W-which won't…

I locked the door behind me. I can do this, I can meet up with a french-vampire-lady-person and just ask her to cure Vene and everything will be fucking _okay._

Taking a deep breath, I started walking down the path and to my car (which was parked on the side of the road)

…

…

Could this path seem to be any fucking longer?

…

…

Finally.

After what felt like an hour, I made it to the car. Stupid nervousness making things seem longer. Hopefully time won't seem long, I'd just like to get there, chat and solve both our problems, and leave and never speak again and live happily ever after.

Is that too much to ask?

I turned the keys and the engine started. My watch read 6:28 and I had to meet up with Anastaise at 7:00. I had plenty of time. The restaurant she requested is only about half an hour from our house.

Half an hour until I meet Anastaise.

_Nyyeeeeh_

Why can't I go back and just send my brother instead? They can talk about how wonderful it is to be weakened by the Sun and how delicious blood is!

…

Those are all the reasons to not bring Vene.

Man up Romano, you can do this. She seemed nice in the letter.

The envelope was kinda creepy though.

…

I should just start driving now, right?

_**xxMagical Time Skip~xx**_

Longest. Fucking. Thirty minutes. Of. My. Life.

I just so happened to meet every single red light, be behind the slowest drivers ever, and be nervous.

When I finally pulled in front of the restaurant, it was 6:58, and the parking lot was almost full! Except for two of the _Pick Up Only _spaces. I didn't want to make Anastaise wait and have her get angry, assuming an angry vampire is a bad vampire, I just payed for valet-parking and tried to calm myself down before I entered.

I told the man at the counter that I was in the party under the name "D'Abuigne" and he happily lead me towards the table where she sat.

The entire time I just wanted to run in the opposite direction and drive home and tell Prussia and Veneciano that it was cancelled.

But it wasn't cancelled, and I needed to find a way to help Vene.

"Sir?" The man asked me. I must of dazed out in my worrying. "Your date is in the table in front of us."

"She isn't my date." I corrected him, and whipped my sweaty palms on my pants. He nodded and walked off, and I hesitantly turned my head to look at the person sitting at the table.

Her hair was a light brown and was french-braided…I think. I don't know the first thing about the type of braids. The makeup around her eyes was dark. Black eyeliner and thick mascara. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with no sleeves. Just like Veneciano, her skin was pale, slightly pointed ears, but there was one thing different.

While Vene had red eyes, Anastaise's eyes were a icy blue color.

…

"Hello." Her accent was very thick and she motioned to the empty seat in front of her. "Sit."

My feet feel like they've been dipped in wet cement and left out to dry and harden, but I managed to walk over and sit down. "Ciao."

"Romano Vargas?" She lifted a bottle that was already at the table and poured the red liquid in my glass.

"Yes." I answered, staring at the drink. "This isn't…"

"Blood?" Anastaise laughed and swatted the air, like there was a fly nearby. "Just red wine, nothing more than that. Take a sip"she told me, and I did.

…

Yup, normal wine.

Okay so everything is fine. I had no reason to be freaking out. I nodded and put the drink down. "Sorry for assuming."

"You aren't the first." She grinned, showing her perfect white teeth, and those two really sharp ones on the side. "Is your brother here?"

"He won't be coming. Just me."

She frowned at my answer, but nodded like she understood. "Okay. That is fine. I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and ordered us a bread appetizer."

"I don't mind."

…

This feels so awkward, I know that I'm here for an important reason, but she makes it feel like…it's not, or something. Like I'm going on a date with someone I haven't met before.

_"Your date is in the table in front of us."_

It's that damn man's fault, if only he hadn't assumed…

"Romano?" Anastaise snapped, dragging me out of my thoughts. "I asked you a question."

"I-I didn't hear."

She smiled again, like my accidental dazing-off was cute or something unbelievably shitty like that. "How is your brother holding up?"

Great, the first question, and I don't even know the answer. "He seems fine." I guessed.

"Good, good. Does he crave blood?" She asked that like she was saying _"How's the weather?". _Just all too casually.

"Crave? Like, does he only drink blood?"

"Not just that. Like he only eats and drinks it."

"No." I answered quicker than I expected. "N-no, he eats other foods too."

"Does he have blood much?"

…

These questions are so awkward. So much for the date idea, this now seems like a really fucked-up meeting. "He's nervous about asking for it and drinking it too. So, no, not much."

Anastaise nodded again, taking a small drink of her own wine glass. "Make sure he has a normal amount each day or two, too much intake can be dangerous, and too little can be fatal." She, again, oh-so-too-casually asked. "

"Wait, what?" _Dangerous…Fatal. _"What do you mean by 'dangerous' and 'fatal'?"

"No need to worry. Um…Veneciano? That's his name? Just make sure he doesn't have too much blood everyday, or he-"

"How much is too much?"

She raised her hands up like she was thinking _Chill man. _"If you'll hear me out, I'll tell you. Too much is like, I'd say…a liter between forty-eight hours time period."

"What is so dangerous about that?" I hear my tone come off as a little angry, but I don't try too hard to cover it. Anastaise hears it too.

"He'll go insane for blood. That's all he will choose to drink, eat, for anything."

…

My heart skipped a beat. Vene? Insane for blood? As scary as it sounded, it was funny too. Imagine, Vene, insane for blood. The thought was still nerving, nonetheless. "Don't worry about it though," she continued, "By the way you describe it, he isn't near that stage, but make sure he has about half a cup every two days or so, or he'll…die."

There goes my heart beat again, and I didn't really recover from what she said last. Too much-Insane, too little-death.

But we're countries, we don't 'die'. Grandpa only died because all his land was conquered by other countries as he got weaker, and without land, he disappeared. Only Prussia seemed to cheat death (sadly). Vene can't die, he still has his land, and nobody seems to be interested in it now. (Though back then, it seemed like everybody was after it.)

"I-I'll do that." I took a deep breath. This was so much responsibility, balancing between how much blood he has to drink.

…

Wait one second…

I forgot! I could just ask for her to cure him, right? "Can't he just be cured?"

She frowned. _Oh no… _"There is no cure, sadly, the poison from a vampire mixes with the D.N.A and blood immediately once it enters."

…

My brother now has to live the rest of his eternal life (as a country, and as a vampire. So he has two enteral lives) like he is now.

How would he feel about the news? I can still hear him upset from yesterday, crying in his room. I can't deal with that, I can't.

I couldn't control my anger anymore. Who cares if she's a woman, who gives a fuck if she's a vampire. I was mad at her. Furious. "Fuck you then!" I cursed. "Why did you bite him anyway?"

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "L-like I explained, lack of blood can kill a vampire and I haven't had much that day. Then I saw your brother, lost, at night, no one else around and the set-up was perfect. I didn't mean to release venom though."

"Still! You could've found some rat or something. There are plenty of critters in Rome!"

"My family and I…usually drink from dead animals, that's true. But I was far from where we were staying and catching an animal was too much trouble."

I grunted. "Your letter mentioned that you wanted something in return. Tell me what, I'll give it to you somewhere sometime and I'll leave."

She sighed. "I am very sorry, and If Veneciano had come I would've apologized."

"Just tell me what the fuck you need."

"Fine, do not lose your temper so fast." She paused, but continued after a few seconds. "The existence of vampires is a secret, and we ask you to not tell."

"Wasn't planning on it." I told her.

"Second. Make sure he doesn't go insane, and if he does, here." She handed me a thin, long box. When I opened it, a dagger was inside, glazed in some violet liquid. "When insane, vampires can't control themselves and will be restless for blood, even attacking humans in public, thus ruining the secret."

So what does the dagger have to do wi-

…

…

"Oh fuck no." I hissed and closed the box. "I-I won't…_kill _my brother."

"The liquid it is dipped in dissolves the vampire venom once it entered the body and the blood. Since it is mixed with his D.N.A, blood, heart, exedra, it will kill him." She explained. And yes, casually! Like she always tells people how to kill their vampire brothers.

I kept my mouth shut and pushed to box to her, but she pushed it back. "You won't need to use it if you keep track of how much he drinks."

"I will." I sighed and grabbed the box. "Is this all?"

"Yes."

I was too angry to even cuss out at her, to attack her and stab her with this dagger she gave me. I was in a public place however, and would be jailed for murder. _That's why she wanted to discuss this in a restaurant. _

As I stood up and started to leave, I ran into the waiter who was brining us bread. "Oh, , we are bringing the bread now."

"They're just for her, actually." I walked past him, not waiting for a reply.

I slammed the door open and sat down on the bench right out front of the doors.

…

How was I going to explain this to Prussia. Oh hell, to Vene!

I looked at the box again. Some foreign language was engraved on the cover. French. I held it so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white.

Damn it all.

I stood up and walked towards the valet parking manager.

I hope the ride home is a long one.

_**A/N: I don't know why, but this chapter just seems so weird. Like how I made ended it and made the whole scene in the restaurant. Sorry if this made you cringe or anything like that while reading.**_


	11. 11

**A/n: After I wrote this, I found out I referred to Spain as "Antonio" in previous chapters, though in this one, it's "Spain."**

***Falls to ground in fail* It's because I'm writing a Hetalia AU where they aren't countries, so I used human names.**

**I may fix the previous chapters to say "Spain" and not "Antonio". Sorry for this confusion.**

**A/n2: I realize, looking back on the earlier chapters, I used Japanese…thingies (Doesn't know the word). Like "-Chan" added to the end of names and such. I accidentally did this because I read many fanfictions that are like that, so I did it myself. Opps! I know many people dislike that, and I'll work on removing them (Unless Japan is talking) If I miss any, please tell me in the comments, Gracias~**

I was never the one who was out in the hot summer weather, eating ice cream while strolling through a park, soaking in the warm, clear weather. I always found that the summer was too hot and too humid to be outside in. Every time the season came around again I took comfort inside of my house and enjoyed the air conditioning. In my mind, it was the most enjoyable way to survive the summer.

Of course, there is the community pool. Sometimes Veneciano would drag me there, saying that I need to _get out of the house and have fun outside! Ve ve ve ve~! _But I don't see how anybody could have fun at the community pool. The place is packed with sweaty crowds of people and if you need to get somewhere you have to squeeze yourself through them. There is never any refreshments left, and if there is, an enormous line of people are in front. If you choose to stay through it and reach the front the prices are outrageous, or whatever you want is sold out. The pool isn't even relaxing. It too, is filled with people and children who are splashing and screeching or crying. When you get out, the air feels cold against wet skin, and even though it's hot out, the cold feels uncomfortable and it takes forever to get warm again. But once it's warm, you only want to get back in the pool.

However, the normally warm, humid, summer air felt cold and rough. Never before in my life have I wished to be outside in unbearably hot weather. Maybe it would distract me from the awful, twisting, sickening feeling in my gut.

Here I am, sitting at the dinning table eating with Spain and Veneciano. While stuffed in my back pocket is a poisoned dagger is meant to be used to murder my brother. With Prussia gone, I couldn't tell anyone. He left the second I arrived home and Spain came over a minute later, giving me no time to think about the situation I've just been given. Luckily, the box the dagger was in was thin enough to fit in my back pocket, and the end of my shirt covered the part that stuck out. Even with it covered, I was nervous about them seeing it.

_I won't use it. _I tell myself for the billionth time. _I'll make sure Vene stays healthy, I'll never need to use it. _

I swallowed another spoonful of tasteless tomato soup and stirred my bowl's contents. Eating just made me feel worse. I haven't eaten even half of what I've been given. How can someone eat when they've just been given the choice to kill somebody? And their brother, no doubt!

Spain and Veneciano's voices sounded like they were in another room, three rooms away. I should be paying close attention, making sure Spain somehow sees Veneciano's condition through a tear in his oblivious blindfold. Or if Vene accidentally lets the secret slip past his lips as he usually does. However, my gut and the nerving thoughts distracted me from reality and everything, including their voices seemed dragged and watery. Am I going to faint? I hope not, I don't need the box to slip out if I fall and for Veneciano to find it. He would think I'm horrible. He **will**__think I'm horrible.

The unexpected touch on my wrist dragged me back from the silent, blurry world. I look up from my lap to see two pairs of worried eyes, and Spain's hand on my wrist. "Are you okay, Romano?"

I drop my spoon into the soup and pull my hand away from Spain's. "I'm doing fine, dammit!"

"You've hardly eaten, you sure?" Spain asked again. Why is he so damn persistent? Am I not making it obvious enough that I don't want to be talked to?

"I'm just not hungry, bastard." I pushed the soup away and look at Spain again. He's staring at the rejected soup.

…

Damn! Of course he will, I've never denied tomato soup before, I've never turned away from anything tomato. But I did, which is extremely out of character for me which I've been trying to avoid doing. He knows something is wrong, and when it comes to Veneciano and me, he's as stubborn as a bull. (Which he would be great at doing, considering he fights bulls in his free time. What an odd hobby…)

Spain opened his mouth to comment, but Veneciano giggled and smiled his stupid, happy smile, which made me feel sicker. "Ve~ Fratello just came back from a meeting at a restaurant, so of course he isn't hungry~."

With that, Spain gasped with realization and smiled, no longer worried about my mental stability. "Oh! That's all? What was the meeting about?"

"Just someone wanting to help out with the mafia issue." The lie came out easily than I thought it would, and Spain ate it up like candy, as did Veneciano. I didn't eat at the restaurant though, I left right when the waiter came with our bread, but I was too angry to sit again- to sit with her again!

Spain nodded and didn't question me further, which I was quite happy about. The entire table was silent too. Nobody was eating, since Vene and Spain finished their meals. I waited for Spain to announce that he would leave. Instead, Vene spoke up, "Would Spain like to stay the night at our house~?"

Before I could protest against the absurd and very unwanted idea, Spain accepted the offer.

"But you're in the guest room!" I tell him in a rushed voice, and they both look at me suspiciously. "Y-you won't be I our room this time! The bed gets too crowded with a third person, dammit!"

"But Frate-"

"The guest room." I folded my arms stubbornly, all I wanted was some time alone, is that too much to ask?

Spain hung his head but nodded. "Aww, I'll sleep in the guest room then." He whined and looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. I counter with my _I have a dagger in my back pocket and I'm not afraid to use it _look, which I just so happened to learn. Actually having a dagger made it easy to learn.

It didn't take long for him to sigh in defeat, _That's right bastard, I don't fall for your pity tricks, _and he pushed his chair back. Veneciano and I followed in his actions and we stood up. "Ve…I'll help Spain settle in the room." And just like that, they exited the kitchen and upstairs to the guest room.

At last, I have time to myself! We rarely use the guest room, so Vene and Spain will be upstairs for awhile. I checked my back pocket just to be sure it was still there. Sure enough, it was. They can't see me from the upstairs, it's best I hide the dagger now.

Hiding it behind cans and boxes in the cabinets and closets are too risky. Vene could find it easily by just looking behind or moving the right objects that are hiding it. Under the couch or bed wouldn't work, since Vene would vacuum underneath them and hit the box, so that isn't an option. I need something that no one but me could access. Something with a lock…

My bedside table! How could I forget, one of the drawers has a lock on it! I'd slap myself if I wasn't so desperate to hide this.

Just as I take my first step away from the table and towards the bedroom, I hear a door close from upstairs and a pair of footsteps. Just one, so it's either Veneciano's or Spain's. _Shit! _Neither of them should know I have this!

The furniture and walls are all a blur as I'm sprinting towards the bedroom as if a zombie were chasing me. Once I reach the bedroom I the slam the door behind me and approach the table. To be sure I pull at the handle. Locked, just as I though it was. Quickly, I couch down and grab the key from underneath, where it always was. The vacuum isn't small enough to get underneath the table, but my hands are.

Whoever's footsteps are louder now, and the sudden noise makes me drop the key and I curse. _He's coming to the bedroom! _I pick up the key again and struggle to unlock the drawer. My hands are slick with sweat, making the key flip around my fingers before I have a strong hold on it and push and twist it,_ click. _I tug the it open fast and the contents inside bounce against each other. Not much is in here, a handgun, because you never know when you'll need a handgun, and my wallet. I grab the box holding the dagger from my back pocket and place it inside and shut the drawer. Just as I do, the doorknob starts to turn. My grip on the key is so tight mu knuckles are white and I turn the key the opposite direction and pull it out. Right as the door opens I slide the key underneath the bedside table and stand up, wipe my hands on my pants, and put on the most calm face ever and look at whoever entered the room.

"Fratello?" Vene rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just checking my wallet." I wince as I finish. My voice came out sounding forced and uncertain. But Veneciano nodded and walked over to his side of the bed, pulled the sheets up and rested himself under them. He didn't even bother to undress and redress into his sleepwear. Sure that he would fall asleep fast, I dressed into my sleepwear, black shirt and green shorts, and rested underneath the covers as well.

Strangely, I still feel sick and I rest on my side with my back towards Vene. I hope this nervousness goes away soon, I can't stand feeling so…horrible. Horrible that I have something that could kill my brother locked away in front of me. Horrible that I decided to keep it.

"Ve, is something bothering you today?"

I gasp, but recover from my shock. I was sure Veneciano was asleep, it appears not. "I'm fine, Vene." I lie, "Go to sleep."

"You seem upset…" He pauses, and for a moment, I'm afraid he knows, that he'll ask about who I really met up with today. "…Did Anastaise decide not to help?"

A short breath escapes my lips and I relax. "She decided it would be too much trouble on her."

Vene shifts next to me, and I don't have to look to know he's facing me. "Ve~ Don't worry, everything will be okay!"

"Yeah…" I reply, and Vene turns back over. After a few minutes I hear soft breathing that let's me know he's asleep.

"Everything will be okay…" I repeat, quietly so I don't wake him up. The words feel foreign when I speak them. "Everything will be okay."

I close my eyes, not to sleep, but to escape reality.


	12. 12

**A/N: WELL WELL WELL WELL.**

**Apparently Hetalia season 5 was announced today, on the day of the Olympics, and I swear the entire fandom is going to explode out of happiness. I figured this is a good day to update.**

**This is a good day, my friends.**

**On another note: Does anyone have a better title for than story than just the boring ol' "Hetalia Vampire Story" that it is currently? It isn't a very interesting title, at least it looks to plain in my opinion. Leave some suggestions in the comments. Preferably something related to the story and in either English or Italian. Thank you~**

That night I didn't sleep well. I was plagued with a…unpleasant dream. You know, the kind that at first seems scary, but after you think about it for awhile it just seems plain weird? Yeah, those.

It came the exact minute I fell into deep sleep. I was in a crowd that was circled around something. It didn't take me too long to realize that everyone in the crowd was a _country. _They all faced the center and were making different reactions to whatever they were crowded around. Some pointed and whispered something to someone next to them, like gossiping. Others frowned and shook their head, as if disappointed. Cruel laughing, yelling, (in other languages I couldn't understand) pity, just about every sort of reaction. Except happiness. Curious, I pushed my way through the crowd to see what exactly they were mocking.

But it wasn't 'what', it was 'who'.

In the center of the crowd sat Veneciano, on his knees and looking down, shamed. Everybody was making fun of him, mad at him, disappointed in him. Why?

Somewhere from the back of the crowd, someone yelled, in English, "Blood sucker!" and not to long after that, "Cold-souled demon!". With every word, Veneciano flinched as if the words were impaling him.

_No, this can't be. _I fisted my hair, _They know, and they hate him for it. _

All at once, the laughing, the yelling, the mocking all ceased. Everyone's expressions were plain and emotionless and staring. In sync, they all reached into the pocket of their pants and pulled out…miniature crosses. _Uh? _Together, they held the cross and outstretched their arm towards Veneciano and marched forward without any noises except the sound of feet slapping cement.

That's when I woke up.

That was the unpleasant dream that leads to where I am now, in the bed with my brother, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what the fuck my brain did.

Truthfully, I know what that dre-…no, vision-I-had-while-I-was-sleeping (dreams are enjoyable, but this one was…too weird to be called a 'dream') was all about. Everybody found out about Vene and his vampire-ism, and didn't exactly like him anymore. At first it was scaring me, because the situation seemed so realistic…

Until everybody drew a miniature, pocket-sized cross out of their pockets.

Think about how sillythat is, everyone just so happened to have a cross on them like they knew they were going to encounter a vampire. Imagine them leaving their house, and before they open the door they think, "What if I run into a vampire? Even though they are mythological and apparently sparkle so encountering one would be more humorous then life-threatening despite them still being able to suck blood so even though the odds are impossible I'll bring my conveniently pocket-sized cross." then leave. The only country I see doing that is England, as he believes in all sorts of shit like 'Flying mint bunnies' and 'fairies.'

…

The again, I never thought vampires existed.

No Romano, you won't start thinking like that _tea-drinking-can't-cook-even-if-he-read-from-a-cookbook-triple-brow_ bastard. Seriously though, how does he keep those brick-thick eyebrows off of his eyes? They look too heavy to lift. Then you have my brother, who has practically no eyebrows but always keeps his eyes closed.

I could keep going and list all the weird and unusual things about each country, but then you may spend all day reading this chapter.

_Like, how does America's small glasses represent a landmass bigger than most of us European countries? How isn't it breaking his nose? __**How does it stay on his face?**_

Alright, I'm done with that.

…

I should get up.

I dressed in my usual outfit, and before I eat breakfast, check on the dagger. Sure enough, the drawer was still locked and the dagger inside. Safe from Veneciano to find (who was still asleep). I lock it again, hide the key, and finally leave the bedroom to eat.

As I near the kitchen, the smell of toast and coffee wake up my senses and I'm starving. Which isn't a surprise, considering I didn't eat dinner.

"Buenas dias, Lovino!" Spain said once I was finally in the kitchen. Spain was cooking breakfast. A plate of toast is already placed on the table and a mug of coffee placed in front of two chairs. Spain was at our coffee machine brewing his. "Did you sleep well?"

_If your definition of well means fucked up dreams, than yes Spain, I had a delightful night. _"Meh. I'm hungry."

He chuckled, "Grab a seat then." I did, picking up and putting a piece of toast in my mouth before my butt even touched the seat. Spain seated himself across from me. "I thought Ita would wake up before you."

"He has been sleeping in more." I explain between swallows. "Just give him a few more minutes."

Spain nodded and starting eating breakfast.

How long will he be here? Usually I…d-don't…mind if h-he's here, but can't he give me some time alone?

It wasn't long before I had finished my breakfast, three pieces of toast and the mug of coffee. Spain was still eating his first slice. "For not being hungry last night, you sure grew an appetite overnight Romano."

"Yeah?" I wiped my mouth to clear it of crumbs and coffee. "I'm always hungry in the morning, jerk."

He laughed off my insult as his attention shifted from me to the newcomer in the room. "Ita!" he called. I turned around, yes, Veneciano was awake and making his way towards the table.

"Ve, good morning Spain, Fratello~" he sat down next to me and stared at the plate of toast. "Opps, I didn't mean to sleep in so late."

"It's fine, I was happy making breakfast. However, your coffee may be cold."

"Ve…I can heat it u-"

"Actually." I interrupted, stopping Vene by grabbing his wrist. Now both of them were looking at me suspiciously. "Why don't you have that…_juice…_instead?". Since we figured out Vene was a vampire, we used the 'Juice' as a code for 'blood'. Even though he doesn't always drink it, what Anastaise said about him dying of lack of blood intake has be paranoid. Vene stares at me for awhile before nodding and leaving the table.

"What's wrong with coffee?" Spain asks me.

"Germany recommended it or something." I lie, "He said it was better caffeine for the mornings than coffee."

"…You actually listened to him?"

"Um…n-not really but…" I scratch the back of my neck, "He gave us a whole pitcher of it and I wouldn't drink anything that bastard would give us, but Vene will." Hopefully, he won't know that I sort of made that up while I was saying it, but he nodded understandingly. Veneciano reentered the room and sat down.

We sat their awkwardly for a few minutes, not talking and the only sounds were of Veneciano drinking his 'juice'. After Vene set his empty cup down that Spain stood up, "Thanks for having me over, I feel like I've abused your time."

"Ve, no no, your fine!"

"Thank you Ita. I best head back to due my own work, and leave you guys to deal with the mafia."

Vene and I waved Spain goodbye as he drove away from our house. I shut the door once he was off our street. "Any plans?" I asked.

Veneciano shrugged, "Could I call Germany? I haven't talked to him in awhile." I rolled my eyes and nodded. He squealed with delight and ran off. Once he was in the other room I went over to the bedroom to check on the dagger, just in case Vene had somehow opened the drawer and found it. If he has though, I assume he may have asked me about it, but Vene can be secretive.

I unlocked the drawer, still there, hasn't moved. I opened the case it was in and picked it up. There were some strange symbols carved on the handle, but it wasn't written in the alphabet Vene and I understood.

The entrance to the door slammed open and I jumped. "Romano!"


	13. 13

**A/n, sorry this didn't update sooner. I hit many writer's blocks while writing this. So as a result, this chapter is…short…in a way. The ending is bad but I tried to pull it off by being humorous. Plus my computer is stupid so sometimes it just messes up documents and I have to rewrite something or it'll delete a section…yeah.**

**New title is Italian for "Curse of Blood" v.i.a Google Translate. Correct me if it is incorrect.**

** *hides in corner* Try to enjoy.**

I didn't need to turn around to know who opened the door. Veneciano.

Do vampires have see-through-vision? Can he see through my back and notice this wondrously suspicious dagger in my hands?

…

Oh gosh, I would be so jealous if he had see-through-vision. Going to public pools would probably be fun for once.

…

Or disturbing, considering the type of people who be at the pool.

But I'm off topic again.

"Vene!" I turn my head around and pull the dagger closer to me, making sure he doesn't see it. (unless he has see-through-vision, but I bet if he did he would be somewhere public and female-infested.)

He doesn't look angry or curious, so he hasn't seen the dagger. Strangely, he looks excited. "I was just on the phone with Prussia!"

"O-oh, were you?" I reply, and turn back around. I open the drawer and, carefully so Venec-iano doesn't see, I pick up the dagger's case and hold it close to my body and turn so my back faces him more. "I thought you were going to call Germany?"

I hear him land on the bed, "That was my intention by Prussia answered the phone instead so…what are you doing?"

"Um." _Act natural Romano. _"I was just checking my wallet. That's all."

"Why are you not facing me then?" He shifts on the bed.

_Remember Romano, natural. _"I-I was just about to put it away, but then you walked in and I don't want you to see where I hide the key!"

"Oh!" He exclaims, "Don't worry, I'll look away. Tell me when you're done." I turn my head and watch him to make sure he does as he said he would do. He does, turning his back to me and covering his eyes. _Your acting natural skills are __phenomenal Romano, good job_. Quickly, I put the dagger in the box, close the drawer, lock it, check if it was actually locked, check my checking, then slide the key underneath.

"Okay, done." I announce and turn towards my brother, he turns around too. "So why did Prussia answer and not Germany?"

"Prussia said Germany was busy training with Japan." Veneciano frowns. He actually misses training with the two of them? He misses training? _Really? _"Anyway," he continues, "Prussia invited us over."

"So that's what you were excited over? Just to go over to that bastard's house?"

"Ve, but with Japan and Germany, since I haven't seen them in awhile." He clapped his hands together, "Isn't it great?"

_Prussia you useless son of a-_

Isn't avoiding Germany, Japan, everybody what we want right now until we have Veneciano…er…cured. (Despite what Anastaise said, I'll try and find a way.) Going over to his house with others just might ruin the entire plan. Does whatever I say just pass through his ears without meaning?

"Oh! He invited us tonight, after seven so it would be safe for me." He added in. "Don't worry about me."

"So he does…sorta understand. Fine, I can go."

Veneciano squealed with delight, jumped off the bed and hugged me. "Grazie! Grazie! I can't wait to see my friends again!" He beamed me a happy smile and ran out of the room, perhaps to recall Prussia and tell him we're arriving.

"Great…" I mumble to no one in particular and look at the drawer again. _No, don't bring that, what the hell is wrong with you. _I look away from it. The get-together is at seven, at night and Veneciano will be fine during that time. He won't attack anyone, he isn't a mad man…vampire…person country human-specimen. Even if he would, I would **never **kill my family.

I glance at the alarm clock, twelve, we should leave here around six (us countries have faster transportation to other places than humans do, so it's not like we'll be insanely late.)

What to do until then? I- Veneciano should make lunch, I'll make me dinner an hour before we leave because I'm not eating anything those _Germans _will serve me. Should I bring Vene's container of…bodily-fluids?

Ew gross. Calling it blood is better than that. Sorry. How could I have even thought that _**ew.**_

_…_

Wait, bring fucking blood over? Blood? Doesn't Germany and Prussia have three pet dogs? They're bound to smell it, inform Prussia but Prussia will act like he has no idea.

**Then **they'll go to Germany and obviously Germany understands dog so he'll understand everything the dogs say and **fuck it quit everything then on we're doomed.**

Nope.

May sound ridiculous but I'm going to believe in myself.

_Believe._

…

I'll just make sure Vene's stocked up on…red liquids before we leave.

I leave the room and find Veneciano in the kitchen, already cooking lunch. He looks at me and gives me his _I'm so goddamn happy _smile. "I'm cooking ravioli, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Oh, before we leave for Prussia's, make sure you've had some of the…v-vital fluids in the fridge."

His _I'm so goddamn happy _expression changes to _I'm so goddamn confused by your unusual word choices. _"Ve~? Water?"

"The other vital fluids."

"…"

"The red vital fluids."

"Oooh." He nods. "After lunch."

I nod back in agreement and he returns to cooking. I won't watch him and make sure he drinks it and be the stalker brother that I'm totally not.

I sigh and leave the room for the television.

I gotta get my Dr. Phil on.

Until then.


	14. Attention!

As you see, this** isn't an update.**

I am extremely sorry for my delay in updating my stories. When I say school has taken over almost all my free time, it has. I currently have two projects due soon, testes to study for, and back-to-back speeches in my communication class.

As a result. I unfortunately announce that I'll be on **Hiatus**. How long? Until the projects are done, unless I get another one soon after, then I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can!

Another result is Writer's block (though I have few ideas, more would be better). Perhaps you guys can help me out?

**_I am not abandoning my fanfictions_**, but the next update for them will take an…undetermined time. Sorry for the delay and/or worry or frustration.

Thank you for your patience,

Citrus Fruit Monster


	15. Attention 2 Please Read!

I really hate to post another of these.

I have been working hard on these stories, or, as hard as my computer will let me. I have the first edition Macbook, and its age is finally catching up to itself, causing my computer to do unusual things like:

1. Selecting and dragging on its own (without me clicking or controlling the mouse)

2. Ejecting an inserted CD when I start up the PC (doesn't effect writing, still weird as heck)

3. Selecting and deleting words, sentences, paragraphs, and a whole document on its own (without me controlling it)

4. Selecting and not un-selecting.

5. Not letting me click

6. Not letting me log off (unless I force it)

7. mouse curser lags, and doesn't stay with my movements.

All of these seem like problems with my mouse, **but I've replaced it, and I still have these issues.**

My dad offered to get me a MacBook Pro for Christmas. Unless my computer allows me to type for sometime without any problems, updating may take longer than expected.

Yes, these problems occurred even before my first Hiatus, but they have become more common and happening more often than before.

Sorry so much, please be patient!

Thanks~


End file.
